


[FanVid] The Librarians || Jake/Ezekiel || Distance

by RenegadeMasquerade



Series: Librarians Fanvids [7]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Librariansshipathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazekiel fanvid to the song Distance by Christina Perri for the LibrariansShipathon over on tumblr. Inspired by <a href="http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/stay"> this playlist</a> on 8tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FanVid] The Librarians || Jake/Ezekiel || Distance

On YouTube:

[The Librarians || Jake/Ezekiel || Distance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvmIJa2HG84)

Or on Vimeo:

[The Librarians || Jake/Ezekiel || Distance](https://vimeo.com/177721120)


End file.
